


Finding the Way

by Goddess47



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-02
Updated: 2014-01-02
Packaged: 2018-01-07 02:47:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 98
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1114573
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Goddess47/pseuds/Goddess47
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"But where would we go?"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Finding the Way

**Author's Note:**

> For the Spring 2013 Snarry - Last Drabble Writer Standing; prompt: Peter Pan

"But where would we go?" Harry asked bitterly.

"Second star to the right, then straight on 'til morning," Severus murmured.

Harry looked confused.

"I see I have my work cut out for me," Severus sighed. He kissed Harry gently. "Anywhere we want."

"You would leave the Wizarding world?" Harry was amazed.

Severus placed a finger under Harry's chin, to lift Harry's face so they looked eye to eye. He hoped he showed the sincerity he felt -- by his look, with these words.

"With you? I'd go anywhere."

Harry's broad smile, the one only Severus saw, was his answer.


End file.
